SandBlasters & Highlanders
by RakketyTamTheHighlander
Summary: When Robians were given equal rights by King Sonic, it was too be a joyous day. However, when Mobian's start disappearing it doesn't take long before tensions build. Things get personal when two Freedom Fighter teams think each other are up to no good. But will an unexpected hero put aside prejudice and save the day? (Jack Rabbit X Thorn the lop)


**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SEGA + Archie Sonic Comics.**

**Please Read &Review. Enjoy!**

Sandblasters and Highlanders.

Chapter one

Jack stormed away from the ceremony, the fireworks and cheering seemed to mock him. The grey jackrabbit was enraged, He and his crew had fought tooth and claw to hold Sandblast City, from... them…

Now the new King and Queen had decreed all Robians equal rights to land and liberties' just like full-blooded Mobian's. The rabbit spat at the very thought, What else could he expect, the new Kings uncle and parents were robotized, now no one was safe from them…

How could they not see them as a threat? Even with Robotnik gone, Snively was still unaccounted for. At least his own team hadn't bought into this charade, but they weren't going to give up a free party, and were no were to be seen.

Jack had walked for almost five blocks, but he could not seem to get away from the cheering and excitement of a liberated city, 'At last….' He sighed at the sight of his favorite little bar.

"Road-kill-café'" The rabbit shoved the saloon style doors apart and walked up to the bar, the establishment was empty. Just the lonely bartender stood cleaning cups and glasses, "whiskey" Jack asked bluntly, pulling out a bar stool and taking a seat.

"Not out enjoying the Royal tour sir?" the bartender asked in a jolly voice, passing a tumbler glass with the amber liquid swilling around inside. Jack caught the sliding glass in a paw and downed it in one smooth motion, slamming the glass down, with a clenched jaw he motioned for another.

"I'll take that as a no" the kindly coyote behind the counter chuckled as he poured his customer another drink. Jack grunted his response and sipped the fresh liquid; the sound of the swinging doors made Jack cast his gaze over one of his copper shoulder pads.

The grey rabbit gave an annoyed snort and looked back at his glass. It was more tourists, by the looks and sounds of it; they were weird-o's from the province Mercia. Jack hated outsiders, and mobians from all over the planet had formed a sort of, traveling band of pilgrims. Following the Royal family from city to city, Jack rolled his eyes at the noisy group and there chattering.

"Bah'tender! another one." He asked, sighing.

Soon after however the pub was busy, citizens and tourists all drinking and celebrating, Jack Rabbit was getting frustrated, and was about to leave when he saw her. Gorgeous long black floppy ears, which contrasted her light brown fur just so, each had a glittering gold earring near the tips. Black eye shadow, accenting deep purple, intoxicating eyes, the rabbit was… unlike any other, Jack had to maneuver past the crowd to get a better look.

The Sandblaster sat as near to the foreign hare as he could, she had a bizarre accent the desert rabbit had never heard before in his life. From her dress and manners gave her away as Mercian, but Jack still could not place her accent. He companions looked like a bunch of clowns to the hardened freedom fighter, a male deer with dark brown robes. Some sort of bird with dark blue and purple plumage, and a rather large rat, all dressed in common Mercian clothing.

They sat conversing, the mood seemed to be serious, "He must have got lost amid the crowed!" "nah, e' ain't that daft, the lad must have been taken. 'an wee have a duty tah' fine him." There it was, that accent, Jack could not help but grin, she was cute he'd give her that.

"Well ether way brothers and sister. The hour is late, I implore we inquire the bar-keep about lodging and search for Bow Sparrow at first light, were all tired Thorn, we need rest" The deer was talking, but Jack was too enthralled with the new exotic rabbit who happened to stumble into his little corner of the world. The bunny sighed and nodded, "aye, ah' am a bit weary I do admit boys, but ah'm going for a walk, maybe ah'll feel less guilty about quitting the search for Bow."

When she suddenly stood up and stormed out, Jack followed.

"gor-blimy, you blokes see tha' one eyed gent' follow Thorn out?" The rat asked, "Aye, well people do come and go in these types of godless places you know" the buck quipped, "Oh friar Buck, doth thou not know that not all mobian's believe in thy ancient walkers?" The quail spoke, giving the deer a teasing elbow to the ribs. The three companions sat and drank, awaiting their friend to return, discussing the next step in their mission.

**-Thanks for reading, come back soon for more chapters!-**

**:D**


End file.
